Dear Grace
by EDS
Summary: With Grace's absence taking a toll on Will, he writes her a letter to her up on recent events. One-shot story


A/N: I know this is kind of short, and I don't think I've done all I want to do with it, so check back for updates sometime soon. I hope you enjoy my little letter. 

Dear Grace,

Hello, dear friend. It's been a long time since I've talked to you, hasn't it? I mean, we used to talk to each other all the time. You were always here with me. No matter how much you annoyed the hell out of me sometimes, I loved the fact that you were always here.

I figured I'd catch you up to date on all the happenings lately. I know how you love your gossip. 

Jack's new boyfriends found out about each other. Well, two out of three, actually. Really, he needs to stop all the man-hopping. He's trying to drag me into his little world of lust. I had to help him dodge the bullet that last time. Didn't do such a good job though, obviously. Then again, the third guy, what's his face, didn't figure anything out until much later. Of course, the whole situation didn't phase him. Last time I talked to him, he had is eye on a doctor at the hospital. We've codenamed him Dr. Handsome.

Let's see...Karen...she's still high on life. I think I don't need to elaborate on that one.

As for me, I'm hanging in there. I'm missing you obviously. That goes without saying, right? You remember the last time we talked I was dating Marcus. Yes, "was". It's hard finding a decent guy, you know. I tried to make it work, but...in the long run he just didn't do it for me. I'm really not being too picky, honest. 

Dating used to be so much easier when you were around.

Hmm, now for the important one, Josephine. I can almost see you smiling. Yeah, I know you are. Anyway, she's doing fine. She's looking more and more like you everyday. Hell, she even acts like you, too, even down to your "style" in clothing. 

You know what she told me the other day? She said, "Daddy, (she always calls me 'Daddy' for the important talks) I think I want to be an interior designer." I smiled so wide, Gracy. This little red head girl, well, young woman, slowly becoming her mother. Hell, I think I might have cried when she said that. Who am I kidding? You know I did.

But, yeah, she's so vibrant and beautiful and sweet, just like you. Her smile simply lights up an entire room. The guys are gaga over her. As a matter of fact, I heard through the grapevine that she's in love with some guy named David. Josey and Dave has a nice ring to it. Not that she should settle down or anything. She's only sixteen. I don't know too much about him, but what I hear from my reliable (and well paid) source is that he's simply gorgeous...and really neat.

Yeah, I love having her around. She's my light. I like to think I'm doing a good job with her. I guess you assumed I would, since you chose me to take care of her.

I still think about that day, you know. In that hospital, in that room. It was so damn cold in there, but Jack, Karen, and I were around to keep you warm, weren't we? I think so. You were so weak, but you tried so damn hard to be strong. You held your head up high. You never cried no matter how much we did. You even scolded Karen when she tried to sneak off with some of your pain meds. That Karen...

Josey doesn't remember those days. She knows you are her mom. She knows that you loved her so much. I tell her everyday. She knows lots of things actually. A lot more than I do.

But that hospital...

At least you weren't alone, right? We stayed by your side day and night. Well, at least I did. God, I'm tearing up. I shouldn't talk about it, I guess.

It haunts me, Gracy. That look in your eyes...You didn't need to say a word. I knew, you knew...I leaned over and kissed you. I forgot how soft your lips were. It was nice. It was really nice. And when I pulled away, you were gone.

Now, here we are, thirteen years later. I'm still living in my apartment, with mini-you, the girl I call my daughter. She knows that she's not, but she doesn't hesitate calling me Dad. It warms my heart. 

So, I guess in a way, you never left me. As long as I have Josey, I have you. Still, I'd like to have YOU here, too.

I miss you so much, Gracy. I really do. You were everything to me and more. No one could replace you. No one. You were my Amazing Grace, and you always will be. I love you so much. Hugs and kisses from Earth to Heaven.

Until next time,

Will

*******Thanks much for taking a look. If you have time, I would really enjoy a review or two. EDS.


End file.
